


A Little Generic

by IreneSpring



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi Valentine's Cliché Challenge, Chocolate, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, at least sort of secret, background Cabenson, prompt 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneSpring/pseuds/IreneSpring
Summary: Sonny needs to secretly drop off some chocolates for Rafael at his office. Key word: secretly. But Olivia gets in the way of his plan.Prompt: "Will you be mine?"
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53
Collections: Barisi Valentine’s Cliché Challenge





	A Little Generic

**Author's Note:**

> New prompt time! This time they're actually together, albeit not for very long.

Sonny prides himself in his stealth. For all the jokes his co-workers make about his “giraffe legs,” he is pretty athletic. Which is good. Because he will need every single unit of that athleticism to get the chocolates he bought for Rafael into Rafael’s office without him seeing, or any of the other detectives seeing. They haven’t disclosed yet. It’s the honeymoon phase. This is supposed to be the low pressure period. Hence chocolates, and not the giant stuffed teddy bear Sonny had been drawn too. Well, not yet, anyway. Maybe closer to the actual day of Valentine’s. 

Trying to look as casual as he can, he slowly heads for the precinct elevator.

“Carisi! Wait up!” Dammit. Liv.

“What’s up Lieu? Anything you need?”

“Nothing in particular, I was just wondering why one of my detectives was walking out of the building without an assignment.”

“Oh, well, um, I was just about to drop off some files for Barba. At the DA’s office.” Sonny shifts his arm to pull out the files that are actually there, he wouldn’t just leave work for personal reasons. He realizes a second too late that he also gives away the outline of the chocolate box.

“What have you got there?”

“Uh, nothing.”

“I’ve been married long enough to know the outline of a heart-shaped chocolate box, Carisi.”

“It’s nothing Lieu. I was, uh… hungry.” Sonny is usually good at lying. He really is. But to perps. Not to Liv.

“For heart-shaped chocolates? Why don’t you take out the box? I’d like a chocolate, if there really isn’t anyone they’re for…” Sonny sighs and holds out the shiny red box, still in its plastic wrap. With a handwritten note taped to it. That has a little heart sticker on it. Crap.

“That’s a lot of decor for a snack.”

“Well…” And just when Sonny doesn’t think the situation can get any worse, the elevator door opens. And there, in a navy blue suit and dark purple tie, is Rafael.

“What’s going on?” he asks, furrowing his brow when he sees Liv and Sonny standing awkwardly in front of the elevator. Liv’s face instantly morphs from surprise to a grin.

“Carisi here has a present for someone that he’s trying to pass off as a personal snack.”

“Really?”

“Uh-”

“Who’s the poor soul these are for?” Rafael asks with a raised eyebrow. 

“Well-” Rafael leans forward to inspect the note. Sonny doesn’t try to move it out of his way. The note is for him. The trick will be to stop Liv from knowing that.

“‘Will you be mine?’” Rafael reads. “A little generic, don’t you think, Detective?”

“I don’t know, I think he’ll like it.”

“Maybe he doesn’t want to be thought of as someone else’s property,” Rafael continues, and Sonny feels a moment of doubt. Maybe he did push too far. The dates they’ve gone on so far have been amazing, but that doesn’t necessarily mean they’re in serious territory. That was the whole point of getting the generic gift and the generic card. Maybe it backfired, and the very thing that was supposed to take pressure off Rafael has done the opposite.

“Well it’s just a saying, Counselor,” Sonny says, trying to pull off a nonchalant shrug. Rafael’s eyes move from the note to the files Sonny is holding in his other hand.

“You were taking those over to me, right?”

“Yes,” Sonny says, relieved to be veering back in a professional direction. 

“Liv, I think Carisi and I need to go over these. Do you think you could spare a conference room?”

“Of course,” Liv says. There’s no indication she knows anything. They must be in the clear. Sonny barely manages to resist grabbing Rafael’s hand as they head towards the conference room. Once they’re inside, Sonny is pulled into a kiss. 

“Thanks for the chocolates,” Rafael says quietly when he pulls away. 

“We never said we were exclusive. How do you know they’re for you?” he asks, but his huge grin gives him away. 

“Exhibit a) you were bringing them to the DA’s office, exhibit b) you were asking me to be yours, which implies exclusivity,” Rafael says matter-of-factly, and Sonny shouldn’t find that as attractive as he does.

“You make a good case.”

“I always do.”

“So, you’re mine, then?”

“I suppose.” Sonny laughs at Rafael’s clearly faked scowl and pulls him into a hug, kissing him on the cheek.

“Do you think Liv is onto us?”

“Oh, absolutely.” Sonny pulls back, his eyes widening slightly.

“What? I thought we were pretty convincing, I mean you were definitely laying into me-”

“I told Alex we were going on our first date before it happened. She and Liv tend to talk, what with the whole ‘married with a kid’ thing.”

“Are you kidding me? I haven’t told Rollins! Or Bella, for that matter, who is the only I ever told that I was into you, I just figured-”

“I had a minor period of insecurity where I was unsure what to wear, so I called her.” Sonny can accept that. It’s actually really sweet. Rafael was worried what to wear for their date. Worried enough to call  _ someone else  _ to help him plan an outfit. Then something occurs to him.

“Wait a minute, all those jabs earlier, that I thought was you and me messing with Liv, that was actually you and Liv messing with me?” Rafael looks guilty for a moment and then sighs.

“Yes. And I enjoyed it. Do you still want me to be yours?” Sonny laughs and pulls Rafael in for another kiss.

“Of course I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm enjoying writing more from Sonny's perspective. I did it a little bit during "Hanukkah Sameach" but really with SFF most of the writing I've done was focused on Rafael. This challenge will be a little more evenly distributed. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
